Musical Oneshots
by PeaceLoveLaughter
Summary: Short, short stories about High School Musical characters... Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Thinking of You**

He watched her from the doorway. She was really leaving. She placed the last bag in her trunk.

"It's just for a while." Vanessa looked up at him, "I just need a break from this lifestyle. Just for a little bit."

"And so that's it?" Zac looked away, he was trying not to cry, instead channeling his angry place, "You're just quitting on us instead? You're just going to walk away?"

**Well I know they say all good things**

**Must come to some kind of ending**

**We were so damn good**

**I guess we never stood a chance**

She took an involuntary step back, flinching at his harsh tone. He was angry, certifiably so, but still, she wasn't use to the anger. "I need a new challenge, a new adventure. I just need . . ."

"A break, yeah I got it. You've said it enough over the past few weeks. Well enjoy it." He turned around and shut the door.

**Go on and find what you've been missing**

**When that highway's tired of listening**

**You'll see I'm not that easy to forget**

She heard the lock click into place and cringed. Turning around, she took a steadying breath. This was what she wanted, a break, a new start, a different life away from the cameras for a while. Which is precisely why she was headed straight for the highway and roadtripping to Florida for a vacation. Well, not really a vacation, more like a permanent change. She wasn't particularly sure how lasting the change would be, but she gaged she'd be there a few months at least. Relaxing in a little condo in Crescent Beach, Florida, right near the tourist hub of St. Augustine, but close to the city of Jacksonville. A quiet break from life.

Zac walked into the kitchen, where he could stare at her immobile figure from the window. "Man, are you sure you don't want to chase her?" Zac didn't turn at the voice of Corbin Bleu. "It wouldn't be hard. I mean _you_ don't know where she's going, but _I _do, cause she totally told Monique."

"Cobin, shut it. This is what she wants." Zac turned around, "Come on, let's find something to do tonight, I'm sure Ash has a few ideas on where we could get wasted." Zac moved quietly from the kitchen to the living room, snatching up his cellphone from the low coffee table.

She pulled off the highway in Texas. Another night in another hotel. Vanessa tossed the one overnight bag on the bed. It wasn't like she was doing this the real roadtrip way, I mean she was staying in a Hilton, but it wasn't all it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be having fun. Instead she was lonely. Very lonely.

Vanessa sauntered over to the window, brushing the blinds back with her hand, a full moon night. She shivered, reaching down to turn off the air that was blowing upward.

She shook her head and moved back to the bed, opening her black bag, digging around for her cosmetics case. Grabbing her laptop, she opened it up and, after agreeing to the Hilton's internet policy, turned on Pandora. She left the laptop sitting on the dresser and opened the bathroom door, turning the shower on as hot as it could go. She hummed as she cleaned herself up after the long day of driving.

Popping out of the bathroom, she grabbed a towel and began rummaging for a room service menu. Once she found it in the nightstand drawer, she flipped through it as she dried off and pulled on a pair of sweats. She looked over at the computer as Christian Kane crooned through the speakers, and shook her head.

Picking up the phone, she dialed 5 for room service and ordered a cobb salad with bleu cheese dressing and a diet coke, finding it was difficult to speak without crying. She slammed the laptop shut. Forcibly ending the telling song.

**And when a new moon shines through your window**

**Or you hear a sad song on the radio**

**And you don't know why, but you just start to cry**

The next morning, Vanessa was up at 5, ready to check out and get on the road. She opened the blinds, the sun was just starting to rise, just barely over the horizon. It was supposed to be a sunny day. But so was the previous day and it had been all rain.

Walking down stairs, bag and laptop in tow, she handed the clerk her credit card, "Short stay Ms. Hudgens." He commented.

"Just passing through." She answered, uninterested in a conversation with the college student.

"Drive safely." He called as she headed towards the door, trying to shove the card in her wallet and find her car keys. She waved her hand over her shoulder in response.

Four hours into the drive, the sun disappeared behind the clouds, and rain began to descend. It came suddenly, out of the blue. It was Zac's favorite kind of rain, the sun completely leaving the sky, and the clouds opening up. "God's crying." Zac used to tell her, almost every time it rained, "Crying over the state of the world."

**Or you're driving around on a sunny day**

**And out of nowhere comes the pouring rain**

**And a memory hits you right out of the blue**

**That's just me, thinking of you**

"But you miss her?" Monique asked quietly. They were sitting at a bar in Malibu, it was a small party hosted by Blake Lively, while the Gossip Girl cast was in L.A. They were technically Vanessa's friends, Blake, Leighton, and Vanessa were inseparable whenever they were in the same city.

"You have no idea . . ." Zac was slowly on his way to a nice drunken state, one where he would forget about the pain that Vanessa (her name hurt to even think, let alone say) caused.

"Do you want to know where she is?" Monique gently laid a hand over his wrist, "I know, I could tell you." The offer had stood since Corbin laid it out the day she took off. "It was sudden for all of us, she's not even writing, texting, calling, emailing, facebooking, twittering, nothing." She sighed and took a small sip of wine, "But I can't imagine how it is for you."

Zac threw back the rest of his beer and signaled the bartender for another, "Nope, not unless Corbin left."

"Which we all know he is not capable of, I mean how would he make it without seeing his mother every Sunday morning? I mean she does his laundry! He'd have to take her with him." Monique nodded in satisfaction as Zac burst into a fit of laughter. It was true at least. "Then why not chase her? Go tell her you love her and that she's being stupid."

Zac just shook his head and took a long sip of the fresh Corona placed in front of him.

**I'm not gonna try to stop you**

**Doesn't mean that I don't want to**

**If I know you, you already made up your mind**

**So go on and go with your re-believing**

**Put a million miles between us**

**But you'll still feel me, like I'm right there at your side**

She took a glass of wine out onto the balcony, the salty breeze covering her. The wind was blowing hard, a hurricane was brewing off the coast. It was due to hit St. Augustine. It was her first hurricane ever. Earthquakes she knew, hurricanes not so much. She sat on the one wicker chair she had dragged out onto the balcony (the rest were tucked away so the wind wouldn't carry them off). Taking a deep sip of the red wine, she savored in the empty warm feeling it carried through her body. But no matter how much red wine or hot coffee, or anything that generally left her with a warm feeling she drank, it was still empty. "Why is that?" she asked the moon.

She savored the sounds of the night, the only noise coming from the ocean lapping against the shore and the crickets playing their nightly tune. For some reason the songs of the earth sounded grave tonight, more so than usual. The natural noises she had grown accustomed tune were drowned out ever so slightly by a pitter patter on the roof, the rain had started. It would rain for days, she knew it would.

**And when a new moon shines through your window**

**Or you hear a sad song on the radio**

**And you don't know why, but you just start to cry**

**Or you're driving around on a sunny day**

**Out of nowhere comes the pouring rain**

**And a memory hits you right out of the blue**

**That's just me, thinking of you**

As he pulled onto the highway after a day of shooting, the darkness of the night and emptiness on the road overwhelmed him. Reaching over, he turned the dial on the radio, letting the music flow through the stereo. His mind continued to wander, against his will. He wanted to focus on the song, or the road, or his lines for the next day, not where she was, or what she was doing, or who she was doing it with.

He cringed at the feeling of tears, he could tell they were building, and he wanted them to go away. He had yet to cry, but he knew it would come. One day he would break. But he didn't want to. He just wanted her to come home. Inevitably it would have to happen, right?

**And I'm thinking about the roads your on**

**And I'm thinking about you coming home**

**I'm wondering if you got your radio on**

If it didn't, she would never be the same. She would never be happy, no matter what she said, she liked L.A. and the glamor of Hollywood. She loved her friends and her family. They were all here. She would have to come home. Anywhere else she would only find pain and sorrow.

And she wouldn't be happy with anyone else. He was it. He knew it. They were meant to be together. No one else would satisfy her. Would treat her quite like he did. There was something special about her, something only he could understand. Something she wouldn't find anywhere else.

**And when you find your way to another town**

**And someone tries to lay you down**

**And the feeling hits you right out of the blue**

**It's me, thinking of you**

**That's just me, thinking of you**

She would come home. She'd have to. Eventually.


End file.
